


Duke and his Duchess

by Scarletbelle87



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 13:07:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11968038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarletbelle87/pseuds/Scarletbelle87
Summary: The story of Duke Devlin, the ultimate playboy party animal and his equal.A fluffy one-shot





	Duke and his Duchess

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this with an OC character for another site. My sister absolutely adores Duke Devlin so I decided to give her a little gift. Here's the slightly changed version. Enjoy?

You watched the pitter patter of raindrops on your bedroom window, momentarily distracted from your task at hand. You looked at the hairbrush in your hand and with a small smile on your lips, you pulled your hair into a ponytail. You lightly dusted your eyelids with eyeshadow then lined your eyes with a black kohl liner and followed that with sweeps of black waterproof mascara on your lashes. You then applied a little blush and rounded off your look with a bit of berry coloured lipgloss.

You fished a knee length black dress out of your closet, slipping it onto your curvy body, pairing it with a pair of gold earrings and black and gold boots and was ready to go. Where were you going? You had no idea. All your boyfriend of three years had said was that he would be fetching you at seven and you should dress smartly. Well, you thought you looked smart enough for most places in Domino. You had been taken on surprise dates a few times but something seemed different this time round. You just could not put your finger on what that was specifically.

You grabbed your purse and waited in the lounge of your apartment for him to arrive. The time allowed you to reflect on how far you both had come. Some said you tamed the party animal but you never did, you just knew how to have a good time with him, and boy was he good at so many things. You still got butterflies every time he fixed you with his gaze, those bright green eyes dancing with so much mischief. You loved everything about him, even his quirky dice earring that he never seemed to take off.

You looked at the time on your phone, he was running five minutes late. He'd been late before so you patiently waited. Soon there was a knock at the door and you hurried to open it. Duke stood before you looking sinfully delicious in black pants, a red shirt and black waistcoat. His black hair pulled back in his usual untidy ponytail. The ever present playful smirk in place as always.

“Hey sexy. Ready?” He asked.

“Yup, just let me get my purse.” You responded. You quickly picked the little black bag off the couch and left the apartment, locking the door behind you. “Are you going to tell me where we're going?” You asked.

“Not a chance.” He grinned. He laced his fingers in yours and walked you down to his shiny red GTR. You always said his car was as flashy as he was. He opened the door for you and once you were safely inside, closed it gently. He climbed into the driver's seat and roared off onto the slightly less busy Domino roads.

“You're being more secretive than usual.” You observed.

“Maybe.” He teased.

“Come on, give me a hint of what's going on.”

“It's a surprise.” He winked.

You resigned yourself to waiting. It was not easy though. Duke drove to a fancy restaurant on the outskirts of town. He parked his sleek red beast in the underground parking, switched off the engine and exited the car. He walked around to your door, opening it for you then offering you his arm. You placed your arm in the crook of his, walking together towards the golden lit, glass elevator that took you both to the floor the restaurant was on.

You walked together up to the hostess whose eyes lingered a little too long on Duke for your liking but you inwardly smirked knowing that he was all yours.

“Reservation under Devlin.” Duke said smoothly.

“Yes sir. Please follow me.”

You and Duke walked behind her to the very end of the restaurant where you were showed into a private dining room filled with your closest friends. The friendly faces of Yugi, Joey, Mai, Tristan and Tea beamed back at you.

“Hey guys.” You greeted. “Have I missed something?” You asked Duke.

“We thought we'd throw you a little congratulations party on your promotion.” Duke replied. “Thought I didn't know about that?” He raised his eyebrow.

You laughed nervously. “I didn't want to make a fuss.”

“Well I did.” He retorted.

He pulled out a chair for you and took his seat beside you. The night was filled with happy chatter and good conversation. The wine flowed and the meals were heavenly. You always enjoyed the fact that Duke was a shameless flirt, and tonight was no different. He ordered chocolate mousse for dessert, feeding some to you and deliberately getting a little on the side of your mouth. He leaned in, licking it away as he kissed the spot making you blush to your roots.

“Duke, you realize we're in company right?” You said, your face still red.

“I do.” He grinned in his devil-may-care manner.

You could tell that something was still up. However, you were wiling to wait for Duke to make his big reveal. After all, it had been a lovely night thus far. Even the weather was playing along as you could hear the raindrops get steadily heavier.

Once the last of the dessert plates were cleared from the table, Duke called for the bill paying for the meal with his card.

“Time to get you home.” He whispered enticingly in your ear. His words held so much promise. You both bid everyone a good night and headed back down to his car. He drove you both to his apartment instead of yours. He still had one more surprise planned. He reached over placing his hand on your thigh as he controlled the car one-handed. You laced your fingers in his, keeping his hand in place.

Soon you arrived at his apartment block. You rode the lift up to his floor and he quickly unlocked his door, opening it and standing aside to let you in first. You tossed your bag on to his couch, flopping down onto the soft black cushions.

“No no no.” Duke said as he walked into the lounge. “I didn't say you could relax yet.”

“Just what are you planning?” You asked curiously.

“Come with me, I'll show you.” He held his hand out for you to take. You curled your fingers around his and stood allowing him to lead you. He stopped to unlock the door to the balcony, his green eyes alight with excitement.

“It's raining babe.” You stated.

“So? A little water never hurt anyone and aren't you the one who likes to dance in the rain?” He teased.

“Okay.” You laughed. “But don't complain about the cold and your hair afterwards.” You teased.

You followed him out onto the wet balcony, getting drenched instantly from the heavy rain. You stood at the rail looking over Domino, beautiful with her twinkling lights in the darkness. You realized that Duke was not standing next to you. You turned around only to find him bent on one knee holding up a black suede box with a beautiful princess cut diamond ring. Duke always looked amazing but there was something even sexier about him now. The way the water dripped from his hair, the way his shirt clung to his body, he was breathtaking.

“You made a believer out of me. I never thought I'd ever say these words but you've made me think them for a while now. Will you marry me?” Duke asked, his eyes hopeful.

“Yes! Of course I will!” You replied excitedly. He slipped the ring on your finger and stood up, pulling you close and crushing his lips to yours. He scooped you up, carrying you bridal style to his room where you both quickly shed your wet clothes, celebrating the occasion the best way you knew how; with carnal bliss.


End file.
